Truth or Dare
by Darkshadow91
Summary: The rangers are playing truth or dare in celebration of Jack's wedding! What kind of craziness will ensue! Bridge/Z, Jack/Aly, very slight Sky/Syd


*Author's note: I revised this, found a ton of errors, fixed it, and uploaded it again. I hope it's better now...

"Why are we doing this again?"

Sydney Drew, the current pink ranger, looked at Elizabeth "Z" Delgado with an exasperated look, looking ready to throttle the brunette.

"Because, Z," she explained to the stubborn yellow ranger, "It will be Aly and Jack's last night being single. As of tomorrow, they will be husband and wife. It's like, a bachelor and bachelorette party…but combined and with less people…and well, not as crazy."

Z rolled her eyes, knowing she would never get any peace until she agreed to go. When a party was involved, Syd would not rest until everyone was present. Though it seemed like this time, there wouldn't be an innumerable number of people attending. Sighing, Z marked the page in her book, her shoulders slumping in silent defeat.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

Z had to admit, Syd knew how to throw a party. The common room was decorated festively, the table cluttered with snacks of all kinds. Even the air seemed festive, charged with energy from those gathered.

She laughed along with the others as they told Aly of some of the missions that had gone wrong or of past happy times they had experienced and Aly likewise told them of incidents that had occurred lately with Jack. Unfortunately, some of their guests had not been able to come. Kat had become caught up in the lab, Boom was out on a date with Sophie, and Cruger claimed he had paperwork to do. Z had felt much better about being at the party after she had learned that Sophie would not be there…She had no real qualms with the cyborg…she just didn't really get along particularly well with the genius hacker.

"I think we should play a game," Syd said mischievously once there had been a lull in the conversation, making Z shiver. She didn't like the predatory way that the blonde had posed the suggestion.

"What kind of game? Like a board game, or a thinking game, or like hide-and seek, or…"

"Bridge!"

The man in question cringed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as Sky called his attention. Z silently groaned as she caught a glimpse of Syd's scheming and slightly diabolical expression. She was up to something, Z was sure of it. And it probably had to do with the small, little secret Syd had recently found out about the yellow ranger. Z was still unsure of just how Syd had managed to pry _that _certain secret out of her, but she had. And she had been making Z's life unbearable. She sometimes wished she could just punch the blonde blackmailer to next week for her cheekiness.

"Truth or Dare," Syd crowed proudly, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder. There were some groans heard around the room, though everyone knew there would be no escape from it. Once Sydney Drew set her mind to something, there were few people who could dissuade her.

"What kind of game is that?"

Z had to smile at how innocent the now-blue ranger was. If there was anyone who wouldn't know what the game was about, it would be Bridge Carson. His head was tilted to the side, his blue eyes confused. The sight made Z giggle. Syd gave her a knowing look, while Bridge gave her a small, albeit still confused, smile.

"Well, a person chooses another person to be their victim. Then the person who was chosen has to pick truth or dare. The person who chose gets to pick the question they want to ask or the dare that they will do, depending on the choice. For the truth, you have to be completely honest. For the dare, it can't be anything that is downright impossible," Syd explained to the clueless blue ranger. Bridge nodded, though he still looked a bit confused. Z sighed, patting his arm in a comforting manner.

"Don't worry, you'll soon see," Z told him reassuringly, offering him a small smile. He positively beamed, returning her smile with a wide grin that seemed to warm her up from the inside.

"Well, why don't you start, Bridge?"

Z glared at the pink ranger, a disapproving scowl on her face. The blonde just smiled sweetly, trying, and failing, to look innocent.

"Ok, uhmmm, Z, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Z had never before backed out of a challenge, and this game was no different though she wasn't as familiar playing it. It was more of a slumber party game, and Z had never actually been to many of those, not having many friends who were girls that would want to participate in something like this.

"I dare you," Bridge's eyebrows furrowed in thought then a smile took over his features, "To eat 5 pieces of buttered toast while standing on your head!"

There was about 5 minutes of silence before the room erupted into laughter.

"That's the best you can come up with?"

Bridge looked slightly hurt at Sky's question, twiddling his gloved fingers in his lap. Z glared at Sky before patting Bridge on the shoulder.

"That's fine, Bridge," she consoled him, "It's just the others like to make their 'victims' do far worse things."

Understanding shone in his blue eyes and he grinned sheepishly. Syd had somehow produced a platter of buttered toast while they had been laughing.

"Come on now, up on your head," Syd grinned widely as Z propped herself up on the wall, much like Bridge's thinking position. While in that position, Syd encouraged Bridge to stuff the toast into her mouth one by one until they were all gone. All the while, her friends laughed at her, though Bridge looked at her guiltily, his wide eyes silently begging for forgiveness. As soon as her dare was done, she once again flipped onto her feet, swallowing the last of the toast. She had to admit, the toast wasn't bad.

"I assume it's my turn now?"

The others nodded, still giggling slightly. Z took one look around their little group before choosing her target.

"Jack, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, of course," Jack was never one to be outdone by his fellow teammates. Z grinned evilly.

"I dare you to wear red lipstick for the rest of the night," Z proclaimed, whipping out a tube of the shade. Jack paled and groaned. Z laughed, throwing the makeup toward the former red ranger. Jack winced before he began applying it to his lips. There were catcalls and whistles as he finished applying the lipstick.

"All right, all right," Jack looked a bit disgruntled, running his tongue over his lips and grimacing at the bitter taste, "It's my turn."

"Sky," he turned to the red ranger, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Sky nonchalantly replied, boredom clear in his voice.

"I dare you to drink out of the toilet," Jack smirked as Sky's face paled.

"What kind of dare is that?"

"My kind," Jack answered Sky's outraged question with a small smirk. Everyone squeezed themselves into the bathroom and watched as Sky bent down over the toilet reluctantly and drank from the white bowl. More raucous laughter sounded from those gathered at the sight of the almighty red ranger stooping over a toilet bowl and drinking out of it. Amused shouts of disgust also sounded out as Sky finished his dare, moving a bit backwards when the red ranger gagged. The red ranger looked nauseous, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Your turn," Jack said smugly to a glowering Sky. The latter turned to Jack's fiancée, the need for revenge clear in his smile.

"Ok, Aly, Truth or Dare?"

The blonde looked nervous, her eyes darting from her fiancée to Sky and back again, before a determined look passed over her features.

"Truth," she finally said firmly, seemingly content with her choice.

"Chicken," Z coughed out in a teasing way. Aly just shrugged, smiling at the yellow ranger while Jack gave Z a hard glare.

Sky seemed to ponder for a bit before a smirk made its way onto his face.

"What kind of underwear are you wearing at this moment?"

Aly blushed, Jack looked as if he was ready to pound Sky into a pulp, Z lifted an eyebrow at the strange request, Syd looked shocked, and Bridge had flushed a dark pink.

"Well, uhmm," the blonde coughed softly, her entire face a deep red, "A pink lacy thong."

At this revelation, Jack actually pounced on Sky, while Z tried her best not to laugh. Bridge looked about ready to pass out and Syd burst out into a fit of giggles.

"I never knew you had it in you," Syd winked suggestively at the other blonde. Aly's blush seemed to race down her neck as well, before she fixed Syd with a mischievous stare.

"All right, Sydney," she said almost too sweetly, "Truth or Dare?"

The diva of the B-squad scoffed before answering, "Dare."

"I dare you to go up to Commander Cruger and tell him you find him attractive," Aly giggled at Syd's look of pure shock. The pink ranger opened and closed her mouth several times, for once speechless. Z tried to stifle the laugh climbing its way up her throat.

"You can't be serious," the blonde whined, sounding very much like a spoiled child.

"Hey, they were your rules, it's not impossible," Aly shrugged, while the others once again found themselves laughing.

"Come on, Syd," Jack taunted, "At least you don't have to drink out of the toilet."

Sky glowered darkly at him, "Don't _EVER _mention that again."

"Actually, guys, toilet water is pretty clean…well, the water is clean but I guess the container can be a bit disgusting, especially when you think of what people do in there…"

"BRIDGE, SHUT UP," Sky groaned, looking a little green. Bridge looked repentant, glancing at his teammate with worry. The others all tried to stifle their laughter, once again stepping away from Sky.

The party members made their way through the Delta base, toward the command center. Jack was grinning like an idiot, Bridge was fidgeting, Z was trying her best not to laugh aloud, Aly was biting her lip to keep from giggling, Sky had the same stern look on his face he had everyday, and Syd was turning a bit pale. The others waited outside as the pink ranger went in alone.

"Commander?"

The blue dog-man looked up from his paperwork at the fidgeting pink ranger before answering, "What is it, Cadet Drew?"

"I just wanted to say that," she hesitated, looking over her shoulder once at her friends before continuing, "That I find you attractive."

Roars of laughter echoed outside the hall while the blonde flushed in embarrassment. Cruger looked somewhat confused, his nonexistent eyebrows rising.

"I…see," Cruger coughed into his hand, not knowing what else to say. Syd saluted to the Commander before stumbling to the door, her ears pink.

As she came out, Jack slapped her across the back good-humouredly. She just glared at the former ranger until the latter winced. The others fought to catch up to the pink ranger as she strode to the common room. They once again settled into their respective spots, all turning toward Syd to see who would be her target.

And Z knew just who she would choose. The only one who hadn't been chosen was Bridge. And from the way the blonde was smiling, it wouldn't be pretty.

"Okay, Bridgey, Truth or Dare?"

"Well, if I pick truth, you'll make me tell you something unbearably embarrassing but if I pick dare, you'll make me do something stupid, which both options sound pretty bad to me, although I guess truth would be a little more risky since you could ask me about my deepest darkest secret, though..."

"BRIDGE!"

"Sorry," Bridge said sheepishly, "Umm, I guess truth, no no, dare. No, truth…actually…"

"BRIDGE!"

"All right, all right! Dare!"

Z felt her stomach plummet at the slow smirk that slowly made its way onto the blonde's face, scaring Z more than Grumm ever had.

"I dare you to kiss Z," everyone's mouths hung open at the dare, "On the lips."

Z sent her a look that clearly said 'You're dead' to which Syd only looked at her innocently. Bridge had been shocked into silence. Sky reached out a hand and laid it on the blue ranger's arm and Bridge snapped back to reality, a blush coming into his fair skin. He spluttered a little, wrung his hands together and let out a small squeak of surprise.

"Syd," the threatening growl in Z's voice was unmistakable. She could feel the heat from her cheeks and hoped that no one would notice it. The blonde's smirk just widened and she twirled a golden strand of hair around her finger.

"It's just a game," the blonde purred, "Come on already!"

Groaning softly, Z wondered why she had ever told the pink ranger that she found Bridge cute…and that she thought she might be falling in love with the psychic.

Sure, he didn't have the dashing good looks of Sky or the muscular build Jack had. But he had a boyishly cute charm to him and Z couldn't deny that he did have a nice body after seeing him shirtless once. That certain event still brought a blush to her cheeks. His messy brown hair just added to that charm and his blue eyes held such a depthness that she felt she would drown if she stared at them for too long.

But it wasn't just his physical appearance that drew her to him. Bridge would do anything to see everyone happy, sometimes sacrificing his own happiness for it. He didn't want to be a burden on anyone so he would always keep his feelings bottled up inside of him.

When Jack had left to join Aly, Z had been so confused…she had felt betrayed. With a maturity that she hadn't quite expected from him, Bridge had comforted her. He hadn't said anything, no meaningless words or reassurances…He had just sat there with her, rubbing her back as she cried out her sorrows. Little by little, she had felt better, thanking the quirky young man for the help. Later she came to find out that the Jewish ranger had missed a training session with Sky and had to endure the scolding that came along with that, just to have been with her to offer companionship.

He was just so caring, sweet, innocent and pure. And yet he was so unsure of himself, always keeping others away. She knew that his powers scared him sometimes and that if he didn't wear his gloves, the moods and thoughts would overwhelm him.

And she found that the more time she spent around him, the more she wanted to help him. Together they had been exploring and discovering things about his powers. She didn't mind being the guinea pig…Being around him was reward enough.

Her thoughts drifted back to the present as Jack nudged her ribcage rather hard. She yelped, glaring hard at her 'brother'. He only shrugged in response, his dark eyes flashing mischievously. She felt Bridge fidget uncomfortably beside her, his expression nervous.

The quirky ranger shifted slightly so that he could properly face her and Z thought her heart would leap out of her chest, feeling the psychics warmth rush over her from how close he was sitting. Taking a deep breath, the blue ranger slowly leaned in and placed his lips onto Z's in a chaste kiss.

The kiss, Z thought, was innocent, pure, and simply…Bridge.

Z felt an electric current run through her body when his lips touched hers, a strong emotion that erupted within her like a firecracker. Before she could realize what she was doing, her arms had come up around his neck. One of her hands found its way into his messy brown hair, tangling in the soft strands. She pulled him even closer to her, not quite sure what she was doing anymore but going along with it. She tilted her head slightly, guiding him and deepening the kiss. His arms instantly circled her waist, holding her tightly to his chest.

They pulled away at the same time, both their faces flushed a light pink. She looked up, shocked, into his warm blue eyes, not quite believing what she had done. She wasn't exactly sure of what had happened, his lips on hers had made all conscious thought flee her mind. 'This little crush is worse than I thought,' she looked down in embarrassment, her cheeks heating up. The silence in the room was deafening, almost suffocating.

"Wow," Z's head snapped up to lock eyes with the blue ranger. His blue eyes shone bright and bluer than she had ever seen, emotions that she couldn't begin to comprehend tumbling around in their depths. He licked his lips, fidgeting with the Velcro of his gloves nervously.

"Was that a-a-all r-r-right?"

Z gaped at the psychic. He was asking her if it was all right? She should have known though. Bridge was too sweet, too innocent, too…Bridge, to say anything but.

She nodded, watching him smile happily, the action bringing a glow to his face. Z couldn't help the answering grin from appearing on her own face. She was sure she looked like a lovesick idiot. Z grimaced…If she was honest with herself, she was a lovesick idiot.

"I have to say, I haven't really encountered that emotion too many times so I wasn't sure about it at first…you know, I thought it'd be really strange if it was true though still really wonderful but now I'm definitely sure of what I felt," he rambled excitedly, his cheeks still tinted pink and that goofy smile still spread across his face.

"What emotion?"

Both rangers started at the sound of Aly's voice, quite forgetting that they were not alone. Bridge's shocked expression quickly transformed into another goofy grin, his eyes shining with mischief. Z could feel the blush on her cheeks travel down her entire body, mortally embarrassed that she had been so openly kissing someone with such a large audience. Jack looked shocked, Sky equally so. Syd looked smug and Aly looked expectant, waiting for what Bridge would say.

"It's the same emotion I can feel radiating from you and Jack when you're together and the same feeling that comes off Syd and Sky when they let their guard down," he smiled widely, "True love."

Aly and Jack grinned at each other, Z was speechless with embarrassment, having forgotten that he was able to feel emotions, Sky flushed a dark shade of red, and Syd went into a shocked silence, her smirk slipping off her face.

The red and pink ranger burst out into shouts of protest as soon as the realization of what Bridge had said sunk in. Z continued to gape at him, wanting to smack herself for being so ignorant of how he could read anyone's emotions quite easily. And after all the times they'd spent together, she should have figured that he'd pick up on it sooner or later.

"I thought you could only tell other's emotions without your gloves," Aly seemed confused and Z blinked, knowing that the blonde was right. She knew he wore the gloves for the exact purpose of giving people at least some privacy…he felt it was rude 'seeing' how everyone was secretly feeling all the time. Not to mention how overwhelming he said it was when he was bombarded with different feelings at the same time.

"Well, mostly," he shifted as all the attention was placed on him, "But when an emotion is strong enough, I can feel it, even through my gloves."

The psychic turned back to Z, wringing his hands nervously, "So, since you, I guess, maybe like me, and I think that I think it's very possible that I might feel the same, actually…well, I've know I've liked you for a way long time…then is there maybe a chance that somehow I could take you out to dinner? Or if you don't want to go out to dinner, we could watch a movie or go to a music store, since I know you like music, and maybe we could even double with Syd and Sky once they get over being ridiculous or maybe you don't want to go out with me at all, which that's fine…well, I guess not fine, since it would make me sad…but I'd try not to be too sad, and…"

"Bridge!"

His mouth shut with an audible click as she sternly said his name. Z reached over and grasped his face in between her hands.

"I would love to go out with you," she whispered to him, before leaning forward and giving him a small kiss on his lips. He positively beamed, his blue eyes shimmering with unabashed glee and excitement.

After a bit of an awkward silence, the group finally decided that they should cut the game short, instead opting to watch a movie. The choice that they agreed on in the end was "The Princess and the Frog", much to Sky and Jack's annoyance and Bridge's utter joy at watching the Disney movie. Z had never seen the movie before so she wasn't complaining. Aly seemed amused by Bridge's obvious fascination with the Disney show and her boyfriend's just as obvious reluctance to watch it.

There was a bit of awkwardness between the four current rangers as they wondered where to sit. Aly and Jack snagged one of the futons, the blonde sitting on the former ranger's lap. Bridge looked like a lost puppy, glancing from the other two futons to Z and back again. Z, always having been the most daring out of all the rangers, caught Bridge's hand with her own, tugging him toward one of the other futons and prompting him to sit down. Once he was seated, she sat close beside him, her head resting on his chest. She could hear the steady beat of his heart and feel the vibrations of the content humming sound he uttered as she got situated. She smiled up at him, tilting her head up to plant one more kiss to his lips.

Sydney caught Sky's gaze and flushed, promptly looking away and taking a seat on the last futon. The red ranger followed her movements with his eyes, sitting down on the floor beside the diva.

With a nod to Rick, the movie began and the tale of the spoiled and rather poor prince and the hardworking and likewise poor waitress unfolded before them. Z, Bridge, Aly, and even Jack sat captivated, their eyes glued to the screen. Sky and Sydney tried their hardest to keep their eyes on the screen but their gazes seemed constantly drawn to one another. Sky was the first to burst, calling out to the blonde when the others were enraptured with a new song about digging a little deeper.

"Syd," Sky whispered out to the blonde, "I, uh, I need to talk to you later."

Sydney nodded shyly, motioning Sky to sit beside her. Sky quietly crawled over to where she sat, gingerly sitting beside the beautiful blonde. Both slowly eased out of their tense postures, finally being able to focus on the film.

Z gave the pink princess a knowing smirk and Syd shrugged helplessly, leaning a bit on Sky's strong chest. Z smiled, turning her own face upward to watch Bridge. He was watching intently, a serious expression on his face as he saw Tiana get her heart broken after seeing the fake Naveen and her best friend together. He suddenly turned his brilliant blue gaze to her, his eyebrows furrowing.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing, Bridge…I'm just…I'm just really happy," she kissed his cheek and his chuckle was a deep rumble in her ear.

"I know…I can feel it…I'm happy too," he snuggle his face into her dark hair, breathing in the vanilla scent. She laughed softly, stretching to place another kiss on his waiting lips. Z settled back into his comfortable embrace, thankful that she had chosen to join SPD…and thankful for the wonderful man that sat beside her, who had managed to worm his way through her tough exterior and into her heart.


End file.
